


Deciphering the Dark Age

by Bismuth_is_Underrated (Yuttis)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuttis/pseuds/Bismuth_is_Underrated
Summary: A translator from the far future tries to make sense of the digital dark age when a friend interrupts them.





	Deciphering the Dark Age

"Gi Hor Calm, log date 19.40.32.400, deciphering drive uhh," they checked the number on the broken machinery, then on the screen, "8o2B mark "laptop apple". Here it goes!"

They carefully set the machinery, or what was left of it, in a disassembler that quickly started it's work. On a screen before Gi words appeared, and almost instantly the tension in their shoulders disappeared. They sighed and started tapping the screen, dragging and typing, making the disassembler do their bidding.

"What's up Gi-gi!"

A door banged open behind them and Gi practically jumped, before shaking their head "Karl, good to hear you here."

"Good to hear that you're actually in here and I didn't just kick open a random door," their blind friend chuckled.

"You can move forward, there's nothing on the floor," they said leaning back in their chair, flexing their shoulders like the office workers of the middle ages were known to do, "just me and my machines."

"Both new and old," Karl Gus Wit nodded while moving closer to his friend. "Translating from old english today?"

"No, i'm just trying to decipher the hard drive right now. There aren't protocoles for this model yet."

Karl moved idly his fingers about, scratching his middle length hair and wide hips "Who did it belong to?"

"Uhh let me jusssst-" Gy started to mess in their documents as Karl snorted: "Why do you even do that without knowing who's private life you're digging up?"

"It's about disjumbling the technology and translation," they said as they found the paper they were looking for, filled with small text. They dragged their finger down the rows of numbers and letters and symbols.

"Yes yes, we all know that you're a nerd!"

"Always have been. Aha! Here. It was the property of, let me check the pronunciation guide, Evelyn Sanders from early middle age, she/her, at least we think so from what we got from her communication computer," here they took a pause to painstakingly pronounce the name, "p44V mark "phone iphone apple""

"That name seems redundant."

"It is. She lost both of her computers together, which is why we were able to connect them- freak vehicle accidents in bogs like that one didn't happen often back then either."

Karl hummed and sniffed the air: "have you washed at all in the last week?"

"I might smell bad but i'll have you know that I look perfectly presentable."

"Lying to your blind friend like that? Cruel. Why haven't you washed anyway?"

"The project demands my attention, Karl. There are hard drives to restore, then they must be deciphered and for that the hardware must be reconstructed, then-"

"-comes the translating and interpreting, buddy I know, but you don't have to do all of that alone! I'm sure there are other nerds out there who wanna dig through the digital dark age."

"Maybe," Gi gave, "it's a morbid topic though. Not everyone wants to look back at the miserable society ages past. Plus the work IS difficult, people of the middle age seldom wrote things on physical paper, but their machines were archaic."

"Oh yeah, i wonder if it was a cultural thing? Like their main deity was against it or something?"

"I wouldn't know," Gi smiled, "history is not my strong suit. I'm a simple translator slash decipher."

"Pff, there's nothing simple about that! You're very talented," Karl tried to pat his friend on the back but missed and patted their head instead. 

"But I'll leave you to it?"

"Yes, please. Thank you for stepping by."

**Author's Note:**

> This one came to me while watching tiktok  
> Uhh  
> Enjoy! UwU


End file.
